


Живой щит

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари - замечательная заявка Танцующего солнца : АУ. Винчестеры не братья. Но оба охотники. Выслеживая очередную нечисть, они знакомятся друг с другом. По факту, они враги, так как преследуют противоположные цели..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живой щит

Визит в полицейский участок напомнил Дину поход на экзамен. Он снова нарядился в неудобный костюм, чтобы произвести впечатление на людей с завышенной самооценкой.   
Оплот блюстителей порядка встретил его липкими от пролитого кофе полами, потертыми скамейками, заваленными бумагами столами и не на миг не смолкающими телефонными трелями. Трое толстяков в мундирах затеяли спор в узком коридоре — не обойти, не перепрыгнуть.   
-Я думал у вашего бюро лучше с организацией, - поприветствовал Дина сержант с коробочкой китайской еды в руках.  
Дин смерил его взглядом из арсенала доброго полицейского — облегчи душу, пока тебя не растерзал мой злой коллега.   
-Ваш напарник приходил пол часа назад, - сержант неохотно отставил обед в сторону. - Снял копии с дел о тех трех убийствах.   
\- Молодец, - натянуто улыбнулся Дин.   
Он работал один. В незнакомце, который показывал жетон агента ФБР и интересовался тем же делом, видел конкурента.   
-Мне нужны все материалы по убийствам.   
Полицейский пожал плечами, вытер руки о штаны и приступил к исполнению своих обязанностей. Извлек бумаги из железного шкафа, от скрипа которого у Дина заныли челюсти, и сделал копии.  
\- Мой напарник ... вы с ним разговаривали?  
-Да, костюм как у вас, и такой же полосатый галстук. Как и вы нетерпелив и зациклен на работе....- полицейский с сожалением оглянулся на заброшенный обед в картонной коробке.  
-Понятно, - улыбнулся Дин.   
Галстук он поправил оказавшись на улице. Распустил узел, подцепил кончик, присмотрелся к запоминающимся полоскам.   
Дела об убийствах Дин разложил на пассажирском сиденье машины. Ничего нового Дин в бумагах не искал, следовал привычке и перепроверял детали. Дело выглядело понятным с самого начала. Три смерти в полнолуние. В маленьком городке. За пятнадцать дней. Не похоже на безобразие одинокой отчаявшейся нечисти. Возможно их двое, плохо если трое, а о том, что их может быть больше думать не хотелось. Дин Винчестер не пасовал перед сложностями. Надеялся, что решение проблемы придет к нему в виде нежданного откровения. Благодаря таким озарениям, он был до сих пор жив. Бегло перечитав доклады и просмотрев фотографии, Дин вспомнил о коробочке из китайской закусочной на столе полицейского. Полночи и первую половину дня Дин провел в дороге. Перед визитом в участок снял номер в мотеле, принял душ, переоделся, перекусил на ходу. Живот заурчал в надежде на человеческий обед. Жители городка утоляли голод в больших закусочных, принадлежащих сети быстрого питания, фирменным знаком которой был большой выбор блюд домашней кухни: бабушкины блинчики и дедушкины оладьи, котлетки от мамы и ростбиф от папы.   
Дин оставил Импалу у выезда со стоянки и зашел в кафе с весело размалеванными стенами. Несмотря на дневной свет из окна, внутри горели все лампы. От избытка электрического освещения желтые скатерти и обои приобрели ядовито оранжевый оттенок.  
Большинство столиков занимали шумные молодые люди, похожие на студентов. Дин пробрался в тихий угол, где у окна стояли два столика. Один пустовал. За другим ссутулился парень в деловом костюм. Неаккуратная стрижка парня не вписывалась в образ офисного работника. На шее у незнакомца красовался полосатый узел. На столе были разбросаны ксерокопии, точно такие же, как Дин оставил в салоне Импалы.  
-Откопал что-нибудь интересное? - спросил Дин и уселся на свободный стул напротив своего «напарника».  
Парень уставился на него с изумлением, которое больше подходило детям, которых подсадил на коленки дед мороз на рождественском празднике, а не взрослому серьезному агенту ФБР в полосатом галстуке. Или правильнее сказать охотнику за нечистью, одевавшемуся в дешевых супермаркетах и мотающемуся по стране на добровольных началах из-за обостренного чувства справедливости. Дин на собственной шкуре знал, какой жизненный опыт обостряет подобное чувство справедливости. Но говорить об исходной точке своих скитаний при свете дня и на трезвую голову среди охотников было не принято.  
-Я думаю их четверо. У них дом за городом между тридцать пятым и восьмым шоссе, - самоуверенно заявил парень.   
Рисуется, как все молокососы, спешит поразить окружающих глубоким профессионализмом, подумал Дин. Съязвить в ответ мешало известие, что охотиться придется на хорошо организованную и неплохо вооруженную банду.  
-Я приехал первый, - сказал парень.  
\- Да? - Дин хищно улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.- А может позовешь своего старшего напарника, и я с ним переговорю о порядке очереди?  
-Я работаю один, - незнакомец гордо вздернул подбородок.  
Вот ведь. Дину приходилось часто выслушивать, что он не похож на волка одиночку. Одним он казался слишком молодым, другим слишком смазливым. И те и другие замолкали, когда знакомились с его кулаками. Еще меньше на одиночку походил, сидевший перед ним, парень, с упрямыми, как у ребенка скулами, озадаченно наморщенным лбом, вздернутыми вверх внутренними уголками бровей и расслабленной линией губ. Только взгляд, цепкий и оценивающий, роднил его с охотниками.   
-Я Дин Винчестер, - Дин постарался, чтобы голос не прозвучал снисходительно.  
-Сэмюэль Кольт, - ответил на рукопожатие парень. - А где твой напарник?  
-Я тоже работаю один, - ответил Дин, и навалился локтями на стол, всем своим видом показывая, что он теперь за старшего.  
-Понятно, -протянул Сэмюэль.  
\- Почему ты решил, что их четверо, Сэм?   
Он ответил без паузы и вступления, коротко и четко, словно у него были заготовлены ответы на все вопросы, которые мог задать Дин. Сэм разложил на столе фотографии.  
\- У одной из жертв нет пулевых ранений, - сказал Сэм. - Посмотри, как был снят панцирь.  
Дин скривился. На фотографии кровь черная, как нефть. Тело с раскинутыми в стороны руками и ногами. Красное мясо. Словно жертву вывернули наизнанку.   
-Они сняли с него панцирь, когда он был жив? - спросил Дин, заранее зная ответ.  
Сэм кивнул.  
-Их должно было быть как минимум трое.  
Дин видел подобное раньше. Обычно, тварь убивала жертву, потом снимала панцирь. В конце концов, монстру нужен только панцирь. В этот раз убийцы явно наслаждались процессом.   
Сэм придвинул к Дину карты. Зеленые пятна лесов, темно синие полосы дорог, желто-коричневые населенные пункты. Поверх этого разнообразия проведенные Сэмом красные линии. Сэм оказался не плохим следопытом. Получить готовую оценку ситуации на тарелочке с голубой каемочкой доставило Дину удовольствие. Разбудило его гордость за охотников одиночек. Оратором Сэм был тоже не плохим. Предложения короткие, интонации правильные. С такой дикцией ему бы в учителя старших классов, лекции или доклады читать.   
-Сколько тебе лет? - спросил Дин.  
Ему понравилась реакция Сэма на не относящийся к делу вопрос — завис на минуту, сморгнул, словно его чудо- мозгу потребовалось время, чтобы переключиться.  
-Двадцать два.  
-Почему колледж бросил?  
К своей чести и радости Дина Сэм не ляпнул, что-то глупое вроде «как ты догадался...» а ответил на вопрос.  
-По семейным обстоятельствам.   
Своей прямотой он окончательно завоевал уважение Дина. Хотя Дин не верил, что смекалистость Сэма простирается дальше анализа фактов.  
Появилась официантка. Грубо накрашенная девушка с хорошей фигурой, в узком, коротком платье. Она нарочито случайно задела бедром локоть Дина и немного ниже, чем требовалось для уборки со стола, наклонилась к Сэму. Ее грудь оказалась на уровне его глаз. Дин развеселился и подмигнул Сэму. Скорчил гримасу, которую каждый мог трактовать в меру своей испорченности - от невинного замечания « оцени какие сиськи» до пошлого предложения « сообразим на троих» Сэм покраснел и отвернулся к окну. Дин не припомнил, когда последний раз его шутки так кого-то смущали.   
Еда оказалась действительно домашней, после обеда ощущение сытости не сопровождалось чувством тяжести в желудке.  
Когда Дин увидел выстроившиеся в ряд домики между 8 и 35 дорогами, он понял, что каким бы чудесным следопытом не был Сэм, на быстрый успех надеяться не приходилось. Необходимость незаметно обыскать пятьдесят домов и найти тот единственный, в котором скрывается нечисть, походила на задание тупой и бесконечной компьютерной игрушки. Что-то вроде, поймай в мутном озере тридцать две рыбки. Открой сорок четыре замка, собери двадцать камней силы. Сэм выглядел невозмутимым. Осмотрел район, предложил разделиться. Созваниваться договорились каждый час.   
Долговязая фигура Сэма скрылась за поворотом, и для Дина началось безрадостное путешествие в мир цивилов. Стриженные газоны, овальные клумбы, блестящие дверные ручки, ажурные занавески на окнах. Фотографии в рамочках. Особенно раздражали разноцветные коврики повсюду. Маленькие в коридорах, большие в гостиных, и с приглашающей надписью под входной дверью. Словно, если Дин не откликнется на призыв коврика и не вытрет подошвы, то его вторжение на территорию чужой частной собственности станет абсолютно непростительным. Дин топтался на этих ковриках вскрывая замки отмычкой. Потом, стараясь не заглядываться на чужой уют, осматривал подвалы, чердаки, шкафы и кладовки. Любые помещения достаточно большие, чтобы в них поместился панцирь. Где украденные панцири, там и те, кто их украл. Первый звонок Сэма Дин воспринял как раздражающую помеху. Какого хрена звонить, если ничего не нашел? Второй раз они говорили дольше, Дин спросил Сэма встречались ли ему кошки в домах, которые он осматривал. Сэм долго не отвечал, а Дин вспомнил как тот моргал и хмурился, когда Дин расспрашивал про колледж. Следующий час Дин шастал по чужим домам, искал припрятанные доказательства преступления и думал о том, чем бы еще огорошить Сэма, чтобы снова услышать в трубке озадаченное сопение. Других поводов для радости у Дина не было. Они не нашли то, что искали.  
Следующий день выдался еще более безрадостным. Приближалось полнолуние. Дин литрами пил кофе, но не мог прогнать сонливость, организм готовился к трансформации. Сэм молчал. Вопрос о том произойдет ли убийство этой ночью, если их поиски не увенчаются успехом, не обсуждался.  
Перед закатом они встретились в машине. Оба уставшие и злые. Сэм застучал пальцами по приборной панели.  
\- Что? - спросил Дин, молчание давило.  
-Ты будешь смеяться....  
-Перестань, Сэм. Если узнаешь, о чем я думаю перед полнолунием, ты будешь плакать.  
Сэм неуверенно посмотрел на Дина, взмахнул в воздухе рукой, то ли отгоняя муху, то ли сомнения.  
\- Я думаю, каково это.... Каким беззащитным должен ощущать себя человек, который родился без панциря? Дожидаться ночи и знать, что сгорит, когда на небе появится полная луна...  
-Блин, Сэм, тебе бы книжки для детей писать, - поежился Дин, разговор принимал неприятный поворот.   
-Представь себе, рождается ребенок с виду такой как все, а в полнолуние у него не появляется панцирь и он сгорает на глазах у своих родителей.   
-Такие уроды редко рождаются в нормальных семьях, - Дину захотелось его успокоить, похоже из-за малого опыта охот, Сэм был не готов мириться с неудачей.  
-Увечные дети гибнут, потому что люди не знают как их защитить. А если, неспособный к трансформации ребенок рождается у таких же неспособных к трансформации родителей, то разве не первый их долг защитить его?  
Дин покачал головой, трудно было угнаться за фантазией Сэма.  
-К чему ты клонишь,Сэм? Ты их жалеешь?  
-Я просто думаю, неужели не существует способа. ...Нельзя что-то придумать...и защитить от луны тех, у кого нет наших способностей?  
-Не знаю, Сэм. Это эволюция. Тысячи лет полная луна излучает смертельную радиацию. Человечество приспособилось. В полнолуние люди прячутся под панцирь, как черепаха во время бури. Большинство людей.  
-Да, и потому что вы в большинстве, вы считаете тех, кто не имеет панциря, уродами?!  
-Нет, Сэм! Не потому, что мы большинство. А потому что, неспособные на трансформацию уроды убивают таких как мы. Им нужен наш панцирь, чтобы выжить. И что еще хуже, когда панцирь отделен от тела он быстро изнашивается, поэтому чтобы жить они должны убивать каждые полгода. Через полгода панцирь не соединенный с живым организмом теряет защитные свойства.  
-Через год, - пробормотал Сэм.  
-Что?  
\- Панциря хватает на год, - сказал Сэм - Я охотился в Миннесоте, мы взяли одного из них живьем за два дня до полнолуния, он нам рассказал.  
Дин с досадой махнул рукой. Разговоры по душам сбивали его с толку. Никогда не удавалось найти правильный ответ, а говорить, что -то вроде - ты молодец и все наладится, глупо. Дин не собирался утирать сопли великовозрастному мальчишке, который к тому же был ростом выше его самого.  
-Я знаю, что тебе нужно, - заявил он и остановил машину.  
Сэм удивленно осмотрелся. Чистые тротуары и блестящие витрины. Маленькие лавочки с колокольчиками на дверях. Сэм неуверенно кивнул на магазин с надписью « все для полнолуния. Обереги, Талисманы. Спите спокойно, ваш сон защищает не только панцирь»   
\- Нет, - решительно возразил Дин. - В эту чушь я не верю.  
Он толкнул Сэма локтем в бок и указал на продуктовый.  
-Выпивка - лучшее снотворное.  
-Ты пьешь перед полнолунием?  
\- Блин, Сэм. В каком монастыре ты вырос? Давай, иди, купи нам ящик пива.  
Дин смотрел ему вслед и удивлялся, как Сэм сохранил плавность и легкость движений перед приближением полной луны. У него самого дрожали колени и ныла поясница.  
Сэм вернулся с выпивкой. Не продолжил сомнительный разговор. Открыл бутылку пива и приложился к горлышку, показывая, что слова Дина о снотворном эффекте спиртного принял как руководство к действию.  
В мотеле каждый ушел в свою комнату.   
Дин с трудом выпутался из одежды. Сделал несколько глотков пива. Нельзя пить? Чушь! Правда в том, что организм не примет много. Символический глоток- другой, перед тем, как станет трудно глотать. Дин заснет. Во сне вырастет панцирь. Все как у всех. Никто не видел, как это происходит в живую. Зато в интернете желающие могут прокрутить видеозапись. С трансформацией как с сексом, ты не против посмотреть как это случается у других, но не горишь желанием выставлять на показ свою личную жизнь.   
Перед превращением Дин вспомнил то полнолуние, когда заснул вместе с отцом, а проснулся рядом с его освежеванным трупом. Видимо, тварь была одиночкой, искала панцирь для себя, детский - был ей не нужен. Дин не разговаривал пол года. Он не задумывался о том, кто и почему убил его отца, он боялся опять проснуться рядом с мертвецом. Дина не забрали в детдом, друг его отца Бобби Сингер, подделал документы и объявил себя опекуном мальчика. Бобби был хорошим воспитателем, не давил и не настаивал на пустых разговорах по душам. Он отправил Дина учиться в школу. В десять лет Дин спросил, почему у всех детей есть отец и мать, а у него нет, Бобби рассказал о тех, кто прячется в ночи и выходит на охоту в полнолуние, о тех, у кого нет панциря. Первым что почувствовал Дин была радость. Ему надоело быть не похожим на других, факт, что есть еще более ненормальные существа, чем он, ободрил замкнутого ребенка. В тринадцать Дин захотел отомстить. Наказать тех, кто приходит в чужие дома, когда беззащитные люди спят под панцирем. Отомстить за отца и за свой страх.   
Засыпая Дин думал об освежеванных телах. Вспоминал фотографии с места убийства. Еще он подумал о напарнике, с длинными руками - ногами, и бесконечными страхами.  
Утро началось с Сэма, который принес кофе. Он выглядел бодрым и отдохнувшим. Дин кутался в простынь, искал одежду и выговаривал Сэма за то, что то не последовал вчера его совету и не напился до потери сознания. Оказалось Сэм не пил, а размышлял о деле. По его мнению проверки заслуживали все дома в районе тридцать пятого шоссе. Даже домик шерифа. Дин кивнул и мысленно отругал себя за то, что обленился, полностью доверил Сэму сбор информации, сам даже не поинтересовался, что за люди живут между тридцать пятым и восьмым.  
Дом шерифа — прямоугольная бетонная коробка на два этажа. Треугольная крыша и поросший сорняком маленький садик. Дин вошел первым, отворив замок отмычкой. Подвал находился между заваленной немытой посудой кухней и коридором, с горой из потертых кроссовок. Судя по беспорядку шериф был закоренелым холостяком и не чурался долгих посиделок с друзьями и одноразовой посудой.   
Дин спустился в подвал. Семь кривых ступенек и освещенная лампой на шестьдесят ватт узкая комната, пропахшая медикаментами. Панцири были сложенны у стен. Сверху широкие спинные пластины с гребнем вдоль позвоночника. Под ними пластины поменьше, с виду похожие на древние доспехи - накладки для рук, предплечий, бедер и голеней. Материал был легким и тонким, похожим одновременно на костяные панцири черепах и на рыбную чешую. Каждый раз когда Дин видел останки, другого названия для панциря без живого хозяина он не мог придумать, Дин чувствовал суеверный трепет. Ему не хватало образования, чтобы понять какие физические процессы в его организме отвечают за трансформацию. Он слышал, что исследование крови выявляло разницу между нормальным человеком и тем, кто не имеет панциря.  
-Вот так они крепят это на себя, - Дин подцепил пластину для предплечья и продемонстрировал самодельные замки.  
-Я знаю, - буркнул Сэм и отвел взгляд.   
Дин приписал его смущение на счет излишней чувствительности. Внутреннюю сторону доспехов чисто выскабливали и протирали кислотой, чтобы окончательно стереть следы законного хозяина. Чтобы кусочки кожи и волосы жертвы не доставляли неудобства убийце. Полностью отчистить панцирь мешали неровности и множество мелких впадин, прожилок и трещин. Иногда Дин думал о монстре, который прятался от лунного излучения под панцирем его отца.   
-Дин...,- Сэм кивнул на лестницу.  
Дин оставил панцири и подошел к Сэму. Прислушался к движениям наверху. Громкий хлопок двери, топанье не одной пары ног, ругань и смех. Те, кто пришли чувствовали себя здесь дома. Дин, а за ним и Сэм достали оружие. Не сговариваясь, дождались, когда шаги над головой стихнут. Рассудив что жильцы дома разбрелись по комнатам или собрались в гостиной, Дин поднялся по лестнице. Сэм дышал ему в затылок. Если бы не его дыхание, Дин не заметил бы, что за спиной кто-то есть, настолько тихо двигался якобы не опытный охотник. Дин пообещал себе повнимательней присмотреться к напарнику, когда все закончиться.   
В коридоре к горе кроссовок добавились три пузатые сумки. В гостиной надрывался телевизор. Надеясь на эффект неожиданности Дин влетел в просторную комнату и открыл стрельбу. Ему повезло, первая пуля уложила на пол здоровяка у окна. Вторая выбила из телевизора фонтан осколков. Сэм воспользовался вызванным Дином замешательством, и расстрелял из обреза двух оставшихся мужиков. Последний падая перевернул стол с бутылками и бокалами. Когда звон разбитого стекла стих, наступила неестественная тишина. Сэм взглядом спросил Дина где четвертый монстр. Затишье взорвалось выстрелом, Сэм отлетел к стене. Дин стоял лицом к двери с поднятым пистолетом, прострелил голову подоспевшей твари. Сэм крепко выругался, но удержался на ногах, Дин решил, что с оказанием первой помощи можно повременить. Сперва нужно было проверить дом, во избежание новых вооруженных сюрпризов. Дин заглянул на кухню и обошел второй этаж. Отрытые двери, пустые комнаты. Когда Дин спустился вниз, Сэм возился с аптечкой. С рукава его рубашки капала кровь.   
-Дай я,- предложил Дин.  
Он провел Сэма на кухню. Промыл рану. Маленькое входное отверстие от пули на предплечье, - рана с разорванными краями на месте выхода.  
-Первый огнестрел?  
-Нет.  
Дин залил рану антисептиком, Сэм зашипел.  
-Знаю, приятного мало. Зато шить не нужно.  
Сэм покосился на Дина, словно собирался спросить умел ли Дин накладывать швы, но потом передумал. Искусство перевязки Дин освоил на себе, Сэм получил удобную повязку — не сползала, не давила, помещалась в рукаве рубашки.  
-Я пойду вниз, - сказал Дин.  
Сэм понимающе кивнул.   
Дин сложил пластины в четыре больших мешка. Сэм подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы помочь поднять их по лестнице. Дин закинул один мешок на плечо, второй перехватил правой рукой, стараясь не волочить его по полу. Лестницу миновал легко, в дверях застрял, зацепившись мешком о петли. С каждым шагом дыра в мешке увеличивалась. Благо Сэм помог с входной дверью. Едва не свалившись с крутых ступенек крыльца, Дин наконец опустил свою ношу на землю рядом с двумя мешками, что приволок Сэм.   
-Надо их сжечь, - сказал Дин.  
Он поискал в карманах зажигалку. Было темно, свет фонаря нарисовал на доме и траве желтые круги. Где-то звякнул звонок велосипеда.  
Удар пришелся Дину в ухо. Он потерял сознание раньше, чем упал на землю. Очнулся на крыльце - голова на ступеньке, правая рука наручниками прикована к перилам. Оружие в пяти шагах, под кустом. Два мешка исчезли. Сэм повторил трюк Дина и закинул один мешок на плечо, а другой перехватил здоровой рукой.   
\- Сэм?   
-Прости, Дин, - Сэм выглядел расстроенным. Не ожидал, что Дин придет в себя так быстро?  
-Ты не сожжешь панцири.... Ты один из них... .... я должен был догадаться...   
-Дин, послушай....  
-Ты так резво бегал за пивом перед трансформацией... Принес мне кофе в постель на следующее утро....- Дин подтянул под себя ноги, сел. В голове звенело, ухо кровоточило. У Сэма был сильный удар.  
-Дин, я объясню....- на лице предателя то ли сомнения, то ли сожаления.  
\- Ты проверял меня. …. Ты думал я такой же как ты.  
-Ты охотился один! Я надеялся...  
-Лучше убей меня! - разозлился Дин. - Я найду тебя... куда бы ты не спрятался .  
-Не хочу я тебя убивать! - от разочарования Сэм даже мешок на землю бросил.   
-И правда, какой смысл убивать меня сейчас? - Дин замерз, сидеть на голой земле было жестко и неудобно. - Такие как ты убивают таких, как я в полнолуние.   
\- Думаешь мне это нравится?! - Сэм метнулся к крыльцу, но потом отшатнулся назад, словно сам не знал, что собирался сделать.   
Движения его были скупыми и резкими. За несколько проведенных вместе дней Дин привык к богатой жестикуляции Сэма, новые манеры делали бывшего напарника еще более чужим и непонятным.  
-Я не хочу убивать. Я ищу способ все изменить. Есть легенда.. .  
\- Ух, ты! Про вечные доспехи? - Дин постарался, чтобы его смех прозвучал презрительно.- Сколько панцирей нужно собрать 10-20?   
-Тринадцать.   
\- Сэм! Это же детские сказки! Неужели ты веришь в этот бред? Или думаешь, что я такой дурак, что поверю?  
Сэм приблизился, наклонился и заглянул Дину в глаза.  
\- Но ты верил мне? Взял с собой на охоту. Доверил прикрывать спину. Выходит не так уж мы и отличаемся.  
Дин лишь бессильно пнул траву ногой. Кто виноват в том, что они хорошо сработались? Доверчивость Дина или хитрость Сэма?  
Сэм ушел, оставив его в одиночестве решать эту задачу. Найти ответ на вопрос, где Дин дал слабину, было труднее, чем составить план действий. Дин обыскал карманы. Отыскал чем открыть наручники. Пистолет засунул за пояс, пожалел, что не может прикончить обманщика прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Дин найдет Сэма. Даже если тот сменит имя, и будет непрерывно находиться в дороге. В конце концов Дин тоже был хорошим следопытом. Особенно если ему не на кого было положиться. Но Дин не планировал, что поиски увенчаются успехом накануне полнолуния.  
Сэм, действительно, не задерживался на одном месте. Менял машины и телефоны. Но по только ему понятной причуде, Сэм не изменил имя и продолжал охотиться. Тех редких охотников, с которыми встречался Дин в следующие пол года, не удивил его интерес к охотнику одиночке. К успехам Сэма причисляли Монтану, Северную Каролину, и целый выводок безпанцирных, разбитый в Чикаго. Пока предатель завоевывал славу среди охотников, Дин с увлеченностью одержимого расследовал одно единственное дело.   
Дин нашел Сэма в середине осени в Иллинойсе. В городке, с населением в десять тысяч мрачных, погруженных в свои заботы, людей. Никто не обратил внимания на то, что Дин взломал двери синего фургона посреди белого дня. Панцири были внутри. Сэм даже придумал для них особые кожаные футляры. Непосвященный решил бы, что кузов фургона забит контрабасами. Дин открыл один. Пластины блеснули темным. Сэм хорошо потрудился. Ему удалось собрать двенадцать панцирей. Жаль, разрушать его наивные мечты. Но Дин заставит Сэма посмотреть правде в глаза — он монстр, и монстру не спрятаться за старыми сказками и охотой. Дин захлопнул дверь и открутил крышку топливного бака. Раз другой мокнул в бензин носовой платок, подпалил край. Фургон взорвался. Волна откинула Дина на покрытый желтыми листьями асфальт стоянки. Воздух наполнился запахом гари. Пожарные прибыли через пять минут. К тому времени огонь притих, от машины остался черный остов. Дин наблюдал за суматохой привалившись к Импале и ждал Сэма. Неужели Сэм не только предатель, но еще и трус?   
Пожар потушили, фургон забрали на свалку, любопытные разошлись. Дин посмеялся над собственной самоуверенностью. Он с самого начала недооценил Сэма. Считал его неопытным и чувствительным, решил взять глупым вызовом на слабо - выходи и докажи, что ты не трус. Нет, Сэм однажды пытался с ним поговорить и не станет снова стучаться в закрытые двери.   
Приближалось полнолуние. Дин не уехал из города. Снял номер в той же гостинице, на стоянке которой спалил фургон.   
Дин устроился в кресле и открыл бутылку. Пиво горчило. Мелькание телевизора раздражало. Дин рассчитывал скоро получить ответ на мучающие его вопросы. Свет луны обещал все расставить по местам. Дин уничтожил защиту Сэма. И если у Сэма, действительно, есть принципы, в чем он пытался убедить Дина, он не убьет невинного. Нет, если у него есть принципы, Сэм придет за Дином. Конечно, Сэм умен, появится, когда Дина усыпит трансформация. Наутро в номере найдут освежеванное тело. А Сэм разживется надежной защитой на следующий год. Но делая глоток холодного пива, Дин надеялся, что Сэм сглупит. Так же как сглупил продолжая охотиться, сохранив свое имя и позволив Дину найти себя. Когда пиво согрело внутренности, Дин почти поверил, что у них с Сэмом больше общего, чем привычка надевать полосатые галстуки перед визитом в полицейский участок.  
Сэм не постучался, знал, что дверь не заперта. Он вошел и поднял вверх руки. Дину даже не понадобилось направлять на него пистолет, спрятанный между пивных бутылок.  
-Боишься остаться в одиночестве сегодня ночью? - усмехнулся Дин.  
\- Привет, Дин. Жаль не видел фейерверк, который ты сегодня устроил в мою честь.  
Дин рассмеялся, а за ним и Сэм, покачивая поднятыми над головой локтями. Дин направил на гостя пистолет.  
-Сэм, разве мама тебя не научила, что за панцирем надо приходить, когда его носитель спит.  
-Я рос без родителей.  
Дин описал дулом пистолета круг в воздухе, мол кому какое дело, что мы оба выросли без родителей.   
-Дин, я хочу жить. Не хочу убивать. Ты знаешь легенду про живой щит?  
-Все ваши легенды дерьмо.  
-Нет, скорей эту придумал один из вас, из тех у кого есть панцирь, когда ему захотелось одного из нас.  
-Извращенец, - ответил Дин и крепче перехватил пистолет.  
Сэм нарушил негласный приказ держать руки над головой, и начал раздеваться. Восприятие Дина исказилось, то ли на мозг давила предстоящая трансформация, то ли бредовая ситуация. Когда Сэм потянулся к верхним пуговицам рубашки, Дин почему-то решил, что ему не хватает воздуха. Когда рубашка, а за ней майка упали на пол, Дин еще раздумывал не умрет ли его враг от внезапного приступа удушья. Но когда Сэм снял кроссовки и взялся за пояс джинсов, Дин понял, что тот задумал. Дин вскочил с кресла, замер на месте, Сэм избавился от джинсов и трусов. Останавливать стриптиз было поздно, Дин глупо разглядывал обнаженного Сэма, направив на него пистолет. Длинные руки и ноги, плоский живот и узкие бедра. Длинные мышцы, обтянутые слишком тонкой кожей. Дин поймал себя на том, что пялится на пах своего врага. Неестественность ситуации призывала к действию. В два шага Дин оказался около Сэма, грубо повернул его лицом к стене и распахнул входную дверь. Потянуло холодом.  
-Я выставлю тебя на улицу ... - Дин обхватил шею Сэма. Дуло пистолета в другой руке гулко стукнуло по дверному косяку.- Выставлю прямо сейчас.... без одежды....  
-Ты спалил панцири, мне некуда идти.  
Он не упирался, не сопротивлялся, не пытался развернуться или закрыть дверь. Он просто замер, едва не прикасаясь к Дину голой спиной, и опустил голову. Дину показалось, что если он толкнет сильнее, то заставит Сэма уйти. И.... Сэм уйдет, чтобы вернуться ночью и забрать щит Дина. А если не вернется, то утром Дин опять отправится на его поиски. Разве у них есть выход? Но вместо того, чтобы подтолкнуть Сэма к двери, Дин прижался к нему.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что у нас может ничего не получиться? - прошептал он Сэму в затылок. - И на утро я проснусь с членом в трупе.  
Дину показалось или Сэм усмехнулся? Повел плечами и повернулся к Дину лицом.   
-Ты никогда не был с мужчинами? - Дин мог поклясться, что глаза Сэма смеялись.  
-Какая разница, был или не был!- огрызнулся Дин и уставился на длинные пальцы Сэма, расстегивающие его ширинку.   
Теперь Сэм улыбнулся в открытую, не только глазами. Его руки добрались до кожи Дина. От коротких холодных прикосновений Дина бросило в пот. Он поспешно отшвырнул пистолет и захлопнул дверь. Уперся руками в стену около головы Сэма. Сэм сполз вниз, его лицо оказалось напротив паха Дина. Пол года Дин искал Сэма и представлял себе, как убивает обманщика разными способами, но ни разу не фантазировал о том, что Сэм поцелует его член, медленно обведет головку языком, втянет в себя почти на всю длину. Дин закрыл глаза. Нет, темнота мешала, внушала панику и неуверенность. Дин хотел видеть Сэма. Его подрагивающие плечи, вытянутую шею и лохматую макушку. Сэм протиснул руку между ног Дина. Прижал яйца и еще что-то чувствительное и Дин кончил. Еще долгий миг, Сэм не выпускал изо рта его опадающий член. Потом отстранился, уперся плечом о стену, утер губы тыльной стороной ладони, поднялся на ноги. Он проглотил мою сперму, подумал Дин. Это тоже часть ритуала?   
Дин отступил назад, запутался в спущенных на щиколотки джинсах и взмахнув руками сел на край кровати. Сэм присел у его ног на колени. С сосредоточенным выражением лица снял с Дина сперва один кроссовок, потом второй. Хлопнул Дина по икре, мол приподними ноги, помоги стащить с тебя джинсы. Его серьезность вызвала у Дина нервный смешок. Ситуация напоминала охоту. И страшно и необходимо одновременно. Выброс адреналина и полная путаница мыслей. Еще одна охота. Охота с Сэмом. Охота на Сэма?   
\- Что? - Сэм нахмурился, не зная как трактовать его смешок. - Вы же раздеваетесь перед трансформацией?   
Дин кивнул. Сэм деловито стянул с него рубашку, запутался в майке. Дин мог бы ему помочь, вот только не мог отвести взгляд от возбужденного члена Сэма. Член Сэма был пунцовым, как его лицо, уши и шея.  
Возможно за деланной сосредоточенностью Сэм скрывал волнение? Каково ему сейчас? Дин не удосужился поинтересоваться спал ли Сэм с мужчинами. То что Сэм выделывал языком можно списать на выброс адреналина - и не такое сотворишь, если от того насколько ты хорошо отсасываешь, зависит твоя жизнь. А может Сэма нужно расспросить не о его сексуальном опыте, а о том как много он знает о дурацкой легенде про живой щит? Почему рассудительный и расчетливый охотник доверил свою жизнь старой сказке?  
Так или иначе Дин чувствовал себя обязанным Сэму. За то, что Сэм не убил его спящим, за то, что поцеловал его член. Дин обхватил рукой напряженную плоть Сэма. Заглянул Сэму в глаза, высматривая малейший признак недовольства. Сэм лишь шумно вздохнул. Дин сжал кулак, провел рукой вниз, уперся ладонью в яйца Сэма, пощекотал головку. Сэм замер. Прикрыл глаза. После того, как Дин дважды скользнул ладонью по его члену, открыл и уставился на Дина немигающим взглядом. Дин подумал, что наблюдать за Сэмом сейчас, все равно, что смотреться в зеркало. Наверное, он сам выглядел таким же растерянным, когда Сэм взял у него в рот. Сбитым с толку обстоятельствами и боящимся, что сейчас проснется. Все глубже и круче уходящий в пике, когда мысли полностью вытесняются ощущениями. А ощущения умоляли Сэма не останавливаться. Вот и Сэм приоткрыл рот, словно собирался попросить Дина ускориться. Дин царапнул ногтем его живот, приласкал головку члена и задвигал рукой быстрее. Дину показалось или он, действительно, услышал сердцебиение Сэма? Он потянул член Сэма на себя, толкнулся кулаком в его пах. Сэм кончил, забрызгав руки и грудь Дина. Интересно, отличается ли на вкус сперма того, у кого есть панцирь от спермы того, у кого панциря нет от рожденья? Если Сэм переживет полнолуние, Дин проведет исследование.   
Дин вытерся покрывалом и перевел дыхание. Сэм сел рядом, они касались друг друга бедрами и локтями.  
-Больше тебе нельзя кончать, - заявил Сэм. - Ты должен остаться твердым во мне до утра.  
\- Как скажешь, - согласился Дин, полностью полагаясь на чутье Сэма в выборе стратегии.   
Сэм вспомнил, что времени у них осталось совсем ничего, вскочил на ноги, столкнул Дина с кровати. Подцепил одеяло вместе с покрывалом и расстелил на полу, не доверяя кровати вес их тел.   
Мысли Дина окончательно запутались, приближалась трансформация. Сэм улегся на спину и развел ноги в сторону. Дин рассматривал его лоснящуюся от смазки промежность, гений подготовки, твою мать. Видя, что Дин задерживается, Сэм приподнялся на локтях. Вопросительно поджал губы, в глазах мелькнуло что-то недоброе, то ли разочарование то ли отчаяние.  
-Разве ты не должен повернуться ко мне задницей? - Дин попробовал разбавить неловкость шуткой.  
-Я хочу тебя видеть, когда....  
Дин поспешно опустился на колени между его разведенных ног. Погладил по бедру, успокаивая и подбадривая. Хотел сказать, что все будет хорошо, что сумеет защитить Сэма. У обоих не стояло. И Дин сделал единственное, что мог придумать, наклонился вперед, растянулся на Сэме, и поцеловал его в губы. Без языка, просто прикусил его нижнюю губу. Сэм тут же вцепился в него, словно натягивая на себя спасательный щит -обхватил руками за шею, закинул ему ноги на поясницу. Прижал к себе, как испуганный ребенок прижимает мягкую игрушку во сне. Дин готов был поклясться, что разглядел в его глазах благодарность. Неужели, Сэм благодарит его за этот безумный эксперимент? Это было неправильно. Если их постигнет неудача, не Дин умрет под лунным излучением. Необходимо объяснить Сэму, как высоко Дин ценит то, что Сэм не отобрал его панцирь. Дин настойчиво протолкнул язык в рот Сэма, провел по зубам и небу. Ближе, глубже, теснее, насколько это возможно, пока набухшие от возбуждения члены не впились обоим в животы.  
-Не кончать, - напомнил ему Сэм.   
-Заткнись, Сэм.  
Дин сел и пристроил головку члена к его промежности. Прислушался к ощущениям. Слабо толкнулся вперед, наполовину проскользнул в обильно смазанное отверстие. Сэм закусив губу, напряжено следил за его действиями. Дин перенес вес тела на руки и вошел глубже. Тесно, больно, нервы натянуты, как струны. Дин подался назад, вошел до упора, и боль превратилась в нетерпение.   
-Замри, - прошептал Сэм.   
-Заткнись, - снова повторил Дин.   
Сердце бешено колотилось. В ушах шумело. Дин постарался восстановить дыхание. Пережил легкий приступ паники. Ничего не получится, вопил разум. Чего вы ждете два идиота на пороге чуда? Отпусти его, пока не поздно, пусть убьет кого-то, только переживет полнолуние, кричали чувства. Пожалуйста, Господи, не дай Сэму сгореть под проклятой Луной! Сэм потянул его на себя, надавил пятками на поясницу, руками вцепился в плечи, словно почувствовал его сомнения. Дин ощутил укол вины за едва не начавшуюся истерику. Если кто из них двоих и имеет право паниковать, это Сэм. Сэм пришел к нему, попросил защиты и помощи. Сэм принял решение. Дин сделает, все как хочет Сэм. Не думать, не двигаться, отвлечься. Дин посмотрел в сторону. Телевизор по прежнему шумел, под кроватью залежи пыли, на окнах занавески с дурацкими жирафами.  
-Сэм? Если мне нельзя кончать, тебе же не запрещается?   
Дин перенес вес тела на левую руку, а правой обхватил член Сэма.   
-Ох.... - жалобно отозвался Сэм.  
Член Сэма дернулся Дину на встречу, запрыгнул в его кулак. Сэм стонал, громко ругался, когда кончил, едва не расплакался, от обиды на несправедливый мир, с его жестоким законом - умри если уродился без панциря.   
Дин замер, чувствуя как волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу, готовая поглотить его. Нельзя поддаваться, нельзя уступать желанию. Да, это невозможно, он не продержится всю ночь! Или кончит, или станет импотентом. Дин ухватился взглядом за пистолет. Принялся мысленно разбирать, собирать оружие и пересчитывать патроны. Сосредоточился на звуках, исходящих от телевизора. По монотонным голосам, сообразил, что транслируют новости. Вникнуть в смысл не удалось. Возбуждение ослабло. Сэм почувствовал, что Дин внутри него уменьшается и сильнее сжал коленями его бока. Дин наклонился вперед и слизнул капельку пота с виска Сэма, в паху опять запульсировало.   
-Дин.... Это.... невероятно...  
Расфокусированный взгляд Сэма поверх его головы. Твою мать! Панцирь!  
-Почему я не сплю? - удивился Дин.   
Сэм под ним счастливо улыбнулся.   
\- Это красиво. Ты светишься....  
Никто не светился на видеозаписях трансформации, кочевавших в интернете. Сэм бредит от отчаяния? Панцирь появляется, когда его носитель засыпает. Но Дин уже и сам видел, что мир изменился. Тонкий занавес окутал их. На бледно серой поверхности панциря просматривались темные прожилки. Снаружи бился свет.  
-Это излучение.  
-Заткнись, Сэм.  
\- Я ничего не говорил.  
И, действительно, губы распластанного под Дином Сэма не шевелились. Так какого черта, Дин слышал его голос ?  
-Я не знал....Я думал  
\- Не могу поверить...  
-Никто не догадался....


End file.
